monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch
Cover It will burn me up if you read without asking. 23. Juli Woke up in a moving truck last night...in the cab...this time. But ich was totally confused as to how ich got there und exactly where ich was going. Ich figured since Moms was driving, it meant another new job in another new town. Maybe this one will be the last for awhile... 25. Juli Tried to stay up so ich could see what the new town looks like in the daytime, but it was no use. Soon as the first ray of sunlight cracked the horizon, ich was out. Shouldn't be surprised, since for as long as ich can remember, ich have been trippin' to the music of the night. Ich can't recall the last time ich saw the sun...really, ich can't. Ich used to wonder if ich was part vampire, but so far no fangs und no overwhelming desire to make beat juice my new drink of choice. Ich must do some serious sleepwalking during the day though, 'cause sometimes when ich wake up, ich am dressed like a complete dork. 27. Juli Ich put up some flyers at The Maul advertising my DJ biz. Hopefully, ich will get some bites. Ich know that once ich get a few gigs, ich will be busy all the time 'cause ich can definitely spin some scary mixes. 1. August Being the new monster in town means ich have got to figure out who all the players are so ich don't get off on the wrong claw mit any of the locals. So ich have been taking walks at night mit Crossfade just to check things out. This is what ich have peeped so far. Count Dracula: This ain't no mopey "Please give me a hug 'cause ich am a vampire" crybaby. This is the original, old school, dark as midnight, bad to the fang Nosferatu. There may be monsters that have been around longer, but none of them have Count Dracula's street cred. He und sein daughter live on my street in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. Ich guess you'd have to go mit mansion, but only because there isn't a moat und a drawbridge. The Mummy: Got to say there's just something about old school monster royalty. They're like rockstars or something. Ich am not the kind of monster that gets starstruck, but ich seriously wanted to ask for sein autograph. Ich didn't, but ich thought about it. He und sein princess daughter Cleo de Nile live in this palace that looks like a movie set mit servants und all. Ich don't know Cleo, but it seems like she's wound a little tight. The Werewolf: There's one Alpha wolf in sein pack und he is it. Ich heard he could have gone pro in just about any sport he wanted, but he was so much stronger und faster than the other players they said it wouldn't be fair for him to play. He's got a big family in a not so big house und it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other und if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all. Clawd is the BMOC (Big Monster on Campus) und Clawdeen is going to have songs written about her one day. Frankenstein und seine Braut: Mr. Stein in pretty chill for a dude who's eight feet tall und looks like he's strong enough to tie knots in oak trees. Mrs. Stein, on the other hand...well, let's just say Mr. Stein is a lucky monster. They live in a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet und a research lab. Ich think they have got a new baby over there, but ich haven't seen her yet. The Sea Monster: He doesn't really live on land. At least, ich don't think he does. For sure he's got a little beach house where Lagoona Blue lives. It's got a killer dock that goes out over the water. Ich saw Lagoona sitting out there talking to him one night. He never got out of the water though, so ich couldn't tell exactly what he looked like, but he churned serious water when he left. Ich think he mostly just keeps to himself und doesn't spend a lot of time mit surface monsters. Medusa: Seems like she's got her hiss together und is in total control of her emotions. Good thing, too, 'cause if she ever lost it, your career as a permanent life-size paperweight would start right away. Ich guess that's why she wears sunglasses outside of her house even at night. Speaking of her house, it looks like a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind mit the big columns und everything. Ich bet the acoustics in that place are awesome. Wonder if she ever lets Deuce have parties up there? 3. August Have you ever met someone for the first time und it's like you have known them all your life? Dude, this totally happened to me last night. Ich was doing this bubblegum dance gig...not really my style, but sometimes you have got to give the monsters what they want, ya know? Anyway, this absolutely smokin' little vampire was out on the floor doing the Transylvania Trance und there wasn't another monster in the place that could keep up, so ich flipped the switch to auto pilot und jumped right in there mit her. When the song was over, ich was like "Ula D, you rock!" Then she said, "How do you know my name, because ich don't think we have ever met, have we?" ich couldn't think of a time when we had, but somehow ich just knew who she was. Weird, huh? 10. August Had a date mit the lovely und lyrical Operetta. Sie ist a bit of a diva, but what a set of pipes! ich took her to see this band ich really like und everything was going great until this gargoyle bumps into her und almost knocks her down. Ich didn't think sein apology was sincere, so ich got hot und long story short, ich got us kicked out. Operetta was embarrassed about it und asked me to take her home. Ich sent her a dozen dead roses, but she's still not talking to me. My temper constantly gets me into trouble, but it never gets me out. 11. August Mom found out about last night from Operetta's dad. She says ich need to do a better job controlling my temper und stop being such a hothead. But it's not like ich can just become a different person. Sometimes ich think she wishes ich wasn't a monster at all. Does she think ich can just snap my fingers und turn into some dorky human or something? ich swear, sometimes ich just want to..........ASHES! ich melt more pens this way. Maybe Mom's right. Wish there was like a potion you could drink to get rid of the bad stuff. Oh, well. 20. August Ich think ich am going to take some night school classes this year. Ich heard that Monster High does non-traditional classes for monsters who don't do daylight, und since ich seem to fit into that crew, ich am gonna sign up. There's supposed to be this siren that gives voice lessons und Operetta's dad teaches a keyboard class. 5. September Ich started working on a song that ich want to be kinda about my life. Maybe inspiration will hit me und ich will finish it or maybe ich haven't lived long enough to write a song about my life. Anyway, ich got the first verse: A twisted road plays out like a rhyme Revealing itself a little at a time Turn the corner, leave what's behind Outta sight und outta mind Outta sight und outta mind Guess ich will have to see where the road leads. Kategorie:Basic Tagebücher Kategorie:Holt Hydes Tagebücher